


Catching Flies With Vinegar

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris has never wanted anything as bad as he's wanted Minho, but Minho doesn't want Aris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Flies With Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



> So this was written on request and it became a thing. I hope you guys like it because this is something i've never done.

There should be something fundamentally wrong about the way that Minho talks. He walks around like he’s the cat of the walk and he talks like one too. At least thirty times a day Aris hears Minho say fuck you to someone and Aris got sick of it. So, the next time Minho said it to Aris he told him to do it. Aris opened his big mouth and gave Minho the okay and that’s how it started.

Aris found himself with his chest pressed against the cold wall of the locker room. Track practice had long since ended and everyone had left except for the two of them. Minho had one of his strong arms pressed between his shoulder blades making sure Aris couldn’t move. His other hand had spread his ass cheeks so that he could insert one, and now two, fingers. Aris groaned, arching into Minho's touch as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Minho’s fingers.

“You like that don’t you, you fucking slut,” Minho growled into Aris ear. It sent a shiver down Aris’ spine to hear those words. Those degrading words that usually would have sent Aris up in arms made him submit to Minho. With a wide mouth, he panted out a “yes” still rocking his hips. Minho smirked before biting into Aris shoulder blade, leaving a mark where no one would see.

“Fuck!” Aris hissed, trying to fight against the pain. The pain the felt so good but so wrong all at once. Yet, Minho pressed him closer to the wall not letting him move. Aris cried out his nails scraping against the wall as Minho added a third finger and finally brushed against his prostate. If Aris’ cock hadn’t already been leaking precum, it was now. He felt like he needed to explode but couldn't. He didn’t want to unravel now and lose the touch.

“Get on your knees,” Minho hissed, pulling his hand away and moving it to Aris hair. He spun the boy around before shoving him down to his knees. In this position Aris could easily see how big MInho was. Of course he had heard from the entire world Minho was well endowed, but he hadn’t seen it. Minho had a cock that Aris was going to choke on and he couldn’t wait. Aris flicked his tongue over the tip before taking Minho’s cock in all the way. Minho let out a groan of pleasure his hand tightening in Aris hair as he rocked his hips fucking Aris mouth.

Aris groaned and gagged around the cock, causing tears to build up in his mind as he struggled to keep up with Minho, who was so well versed in the actions of sex, that he moved without thinking, he just did what felt good.

It didn’t take long before Minho was pulling Aris up by his hair and leading him away from the wall to a bench to bend him over. Aris braced his hands against the wood before spreading his feet and preparing himself for Minho. Minho, however, seemed to have one more trick up his sleeve. He leaned forward, running his tongue along Aris’ cheeks before prying them apart and licking his hole. With one hand, he held Aris open and with the other he fingered Aris while he licked and sucked on the hole, biting on occasion. Aris’ arms were shaking when Minho finally pulled away and popped open the lube again. This time Aris knew that he was going to be taking Minho’s cock, but once again he was moved. He was moved to the corner were Minho sat down.

“Ride me,” he instructed. Aris had never done this in his life, so he just did his best. Minho helped, guiding him till the tip was in. Aris sank down onto Minho with a loud groan, his hands scratching red marks into Minho’s shoulders. Minho hissed at the pain before forcefully locking lips with Aris, his teeth latching onto Aris’ bottom lip as Aris started to move up and down over Minho whose hips were moving in time with Aris.

The going was slow because Aris didn’t want to slip off Minho, and he also didn’t want this to end. Who knew that Minho could man handle him in such a way that he didn’t feel the need to fight back. Who knew Aris would roll over and lay belly up for the senior.

“Faster,” Minho growled, grabbing Aris hips and helping him move faster and faster. Aris legs were starting to burn and his hips were starting to sting from the way Minho’s nails were digging into the bone, but he couldn't stop the moans that were escaping his lips, or the way the orgasm built deep inside him until he boiled over and exploded right on Minho’s chest, just in time to feel Minho thrust hard and deep inside him. Minho’s cock buried into his prostate, making Aris cry out his head thrown back as Minho shot his load deep in his ass. The two of them cried out at the same time, making the locker room echo with their sounds of lust.

“Shit,” Minho finally said, pushing Aris off of him, trying his best to wipe up the cum with the nearest article of clothing, A.K.A Aris shirt. Aris sat there on his knees like a boy waiting to be told what to do next, because he didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do next all he knew was he was leaking Minho’s cum out of his ass. He looked down between his legs at the pool that was forming and couldn't help but think about how hot it was that Minho had fucked him bareback and came in his ass. He couldn’t help but think about how Minho had basically claimed him as his, and Aris longed to be claimed once again.

“You’re going to want to clean yourself up after you get home,” Minho said, standing up and starting to get dressed without giving Aris much of another glance. Aris just nodded, feeling that ever present empty feeling of losing what you thought could have been something.

“Kay,” He said not moving, just watching as Minho dressed, got his stuff, and left without another word or another glance. That’s when Aris realized it was just a fuck; it was a fuck out of hate probably or maybe more of one to just shut him up, Aris really didn’t know. All he knew was that if he wanted Minho’s attention, and not just the kind where they know you exist, the kind where Minho forcibly puts him on his knees, then he would have to earn it. He would have to fight for it, and Aris was good at that.


End file.
